


There's Dirt On Our Uniforms (From Chasing All the Ants and Worms)

by SundayZenith



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, But I recently reread this and I thought it was decent, Friendship, Gen, I wrote this over a year ago, Let me know if I should tag anything, Reference to smoking, They're like five here, so information/lore might not be accurate to the current state of the game, when I was but a wee college freshman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundayZenith/pseuds/SundayZenith
Summary: Ayano knew two things: "normal," non-broken children felt things that she didn’t, on deeper levels than she could; and the ones who were never kicked or laughed at were the ones who had friends.So she decides to convince her classmates she's "normal" by making friends with a certain green haired girl.





	There's Dirt On Our Uniforms (From Chasing All the Ants and Worms)

**Author's Note:**

> Note the tag for ableism. It's more internalized, but its still very much there.
> 
> I wrote this over a year ago, like I said in the tags. Its primarily based on the Yandere-chan's Childhood video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydIf-EAmn0c
> 
> Were I originally posted this: https://sunshine-zenith.tumblr.com/post/167130382729/ayano-knew-two-things-normal-non-broken-children
> 
> Title is from "We are Going to be Friends," by The White Stripes

Ayano knew two things:  _normal_ , non-broken children felt things that she didn’t, on deeper levels than she could; and the ones who were never kicked or laughed at had  _friends_.

Pretending to be _normal_ at home was simple. She smiled so much it hurt sometimes, and she never knew when she should or shouldn’t laugh, but her father never questioned her. If she slipped up at home, all that would result is a knowing smile from her mother and a strained one from her father. 

(He knew. She knew he knew. She knew he still cried when her mother wasn’t looking. She wasn’t sure he knew he did that. 

At least he stopped smoking.)

Surely it shouldn’t be to hard to befriend her classmates. After all, she modeled her behavior at home after them.

So she sat next to a girl in her class with green pigtails at lunch. Silently. 

The other children were staring at her. She smiled at them, but they didn’t return it like they would with their _friends_.

The green haired girl hadn’t looked up, pouring over a letter. Ayano didn’t know what she had expected, or what she needed to do.  _Normal_  children talked to their _friends_ , but she realized she didn’t know what they talked about, or how their conversations even started. 

Maybe she should have walked up to a group of children who were already talking. She knew the green haired girl usually sat alone, writing letters. Sometimes she talked rapidly to this boy with messy silver hair and a lab coat (like the doctors. The doctors had said things she didn’t understand, or had surgical masks that hid their faces. She didn’t have to talk to anyone when around the doctors. They didn’t expect her to) or another boy with glasses that usually played video games.

Ayano leaned closer to her, but her handwriting was hard to read. She noticed this finally looked up. She seemed to be expecting something.

Ayano’s father usually asked her “How was your day?” or “Did you learn anything fun?” when she came home. He would ask if she liked dinner or if she had dreamed anything.

(She didn’t, but she lied and said she did. She would describe something she had seen on the television or read, and he would smile. She knew he knew she was lying, but he still smiled for her.)

So she smiled and asked the green haired girl a question. “Who are you writing?” seemed safe enough.

She grinned back. “Luigi. I’m asking why he jumps higher than Mario and why he’s taller if he’s younger and why he’d Italian if he’s from America and why he’s from America when he’s from here and where the Mushroom Kingdom is and-”

Ayano smiled and nodded. The green haired girl was hard to follow, but at least she didn’t have to worry about what to say.

Until the green haired girl said, “Luigi’s my favorite to write to. He doesn’t write back- no one does, but they will if I write enough, I’m sure. I like him because he’s funny and green like me. Green’s my favorite color, what’s yours?”

Ayano didn’t have one. A color was just a color after all. She didn’t see why anyone would like one more than another. She knew she shouldn’t say this though. It didn’t seem _normal_.

“Oh. I like green, too,” she said instead. 

It seemed to be the right thing to say, because the girl clapped her hands and squealed “Wow, really? I’m Midori by the way, what about you?”

“Aishi Ayano.”

“Yan-chan, Yan-chan, there’s this cool bug I saw earlier, come on,” Midori grabbed her hand dragging her up, “Come on, maybe it’s still here!”

The letter was tucked into Midori’s pocket, and she pulled Ayano along.

The children still stared, but it didn’t matter. They knew she and Midori were  _friends_ , and she was acting like them now. And she knew, as she listened to Midori talk about bugs and games and wanting a pen pal, that they wouldn’t bother her later.

They had no reason to bother her. Not as long as they thought she was  _normal_.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Sunshine-Zenith


End file.
